


Desperate Little Captain

by duod



Series: Cabin Pressure fanart [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Snogging, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duod/pseuds/duod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is a bit desperate and touch starved sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Little Captain

[tumblr post link](http://duod.tumblr.com/post/78435486045/skipthur-snog)


End file.
